Shuchan's Ingenious Costume
by GravityNeko
Summary: Shuichi is ready for Hallloween, but first he wants to show his lover his costume. oneshot


A/N: Wellcome to my Gravitation Halloween Fan Fic Special !

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Warning: Adult language and content

* * *

Shuichi poked his head into his lover's office and sang out, "Yuuuuuukiiii." 

"What is it, you punk?" Yuki muttered around the cigarette dangling in his mouth.

"Will you take me out trick or treating?"

The novelist stopped and turned to look at his lover with a blank look. All that was visible was the baka's head. "What are you…six?"

"No. Take me."

"No."

He turned back to his typing. "Besides….trick or treating is an American holiday…"

"Yukiiii…"

"Besides even if I did decide to take you out….what would you dress as…..a masochist punk?" He raised his eyebrow at this.

"I was thinking more of…school girl. I already have the clothes for it."

"Hell no. You're not going out in public dressed like that. Were you dropped on your head as baby?"

"No…but then there are all those guns." He shivered.

"That'll do it." Yuki put his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Ok..I'll be back…I'll show you some of my ideas."

"I never said.."

The door closed.

The blond bit his bottom lip in frustration.

The idiot never listened.

He could here rummaging in the room next to him; thudding against the wall, cursing and Shuichi's loud voicing adding to the grating noise that was keeping him from writing.

Suddenly the door burst open again.

"Ta da!"

Shuichi was wearing a puffy pink dress that was low at the shoulder with, knee high red boots, red gloves and a choker. On top of his head were black ears and with complimentary tail, bell at the end of it with a bow.

"What do you think?"

"What the fuck…"

"I'm Mew Ichigo, the star of Tokyo Mew Mew." He struck a cat-like pose. "Defender of justice."

"Good God…." Yuki slapped a hand to his face.

"I have the hair for it…so it works. Plus people DO say I look like girl…so I guess that's a bonus."

"That's nothing to be proud of, _baka_." His lover muttered.

"You don't like..?" He gave big eyes.

"No." Was the novelist's flat denial.

_Baka_.

"Ok…I have more ideas."

Shuichi left in a hurry and started causing as much noise as he did the first time. He came back in quietly this time and tucked his hands behind his back standing ramrod straight.

"How about this one?"

Yuki took his eyes off the computer screen for one moment and his mouth dropped open.

Shuichi had knee high boots yet again; these ones were black lace ups. His lower half was encased in short navy shorts with matching button up shirt. A badge was attached to his chest that said, "Officer Notti." On top of his head, cocked to the side was a policeman's hat. He grinned, grinding the toe of his boot to the floor.

"What do you think?" He turned in spot. "I'm a police officer…"

"….Who's asking to get raped."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Still a no?"

"Are you that stupid?"

Shuichi took on a pissy look. "You don't have to be mean, Yuki! I've got another idea…" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Fucking punk."

Yuki put his head down, feeling it beginning to throb. What was wrong with him? And what was with those boots? Did he have some sort of fetish? The damn kid might as well put a sign on him that said…. "Jail bait".

"Ok…how about this?" came a frustrated voice.

The man looked up, dreading Shuichi's newest creation.

He stood encased in some sort of spandex that was all in red.; shorts and crop top shirt. On his chest was the words, Pocky Boy while draped over the top was a white coat that hung down to his thighs. He had another pair of damn white zip up boots with matching gloves that held a stick of strawberry pocky between the fingers. Over his eyes was a white mask line with red.

"Well, what do you think?" He took a bite of his treat and walked forward in the boots.

_Is he high or something? _

"What ARE you on?" He felt a dull throbbing behind his eyes.

"So you don't like this one either?! I thought it was inventive and sexy too!" He turned in place. "Damn it, Yuki!"

"What is with the boots…?"

"The boots…" He looked confused, looking down at his feet.

"Never mind. Just get the hell out of here! And stop bothering me with your Halloween stupidity!"

Shuichi looked heartbroken. "Fine…I don't know why you'd be interested in any of my costumes. You jerk!"

He ran out of the room with tears in his eyes.

Yuki sighed, getting up from his computer. His work day was shot and his head hurt. He walked over to the couch and lay down; covering his eyes with his arm, hoping the brat was truly done. He didn't think he could take anymore of that baka's hyperactive imagination. He fell quickly to sleep, letting the ticking of the clocking over head guide him.

00000000000

"Eiri-san?"

Yuki struggled, listening to the voice calling out to him.

"Eiri-san….wake up…you'll catch a cold there."

Damn.

It was Seguchi.

The last person he wanted to deal with today.

He groaned aloud, dropiing his arms from shielding his eyes.

"Go the fuck away."

"Oh, but I couldn't do that….Eiri-san.."

A hand slipped inside his shirt and Yuki froze.

_What the hell?_

He could feel someone crawling over him. He opened his eyes but the light shining in his eyes stopped him from opening them further. He squinted. "Eiri-san…"

A forehead dropped against his eyes. "You're burning up…I can fix that…"

A hand slipped down his pants as lips met his.

Yuki's eyes snapped open and he shoved his brother-in-law, sending Seguchi sprawling backwards.

"You have some explaining to do?"

"I was concerned is all." Tohma wore a smile.

The novelist glared down at the platinum blond. "Forget it…I just feel like kicking your ass, if you try that shit aga-!" He cut off his sentence catching something off.

It was the eyes.

Seguchi eyes were cerulean were these were mismatched; one was that color while the other was a vivid amethyst.

Yuki got up and yanked at Seguchi's head, hat, hair and all. He looked down upon the impersonator who sat there with a smug yet nervous smile pink hair covering his eyes nearly.

"Heh…..Got you. Happy Halloween, Yuki."

* * *

A/N; Ok that was cool…..Happy Halloweeen! 


End file.
